She Knew
by devoted2clois
Summary: '"Kiss him Sweetie!" Angela screamed at the top of her lungs.'   Booth wasn't the only one who knew, it just took her longer to process. One Shot


**Hey guys, just a short one shot thats been sitting on my USB for a while now. I jumped on the band wagon and wrote a finale fic. **

"Please just, don't be you." Brennan pleaded. Booth paused and shifted slightly. His face was stern but his eyes were the ever warm brown that she loved.

"One year from today, we meet at the reflecting pool in the mall, right by the-"

"Coffee cart" Brennan cut Booth off and finished his sentence- something he was used to now "I know. One year from today"

He squeezed her hand gently, almost as if just that touch would convey the emotions he was feeling. Brennan looked up at Booth sadly. He pulled his hand out of hers and turned away, Brennan doing the same. They took a couple of steps before they both turned and gazed at each other. Taking in everything, the exact shade of brown hair, the width of the shoulders, the angle of their jaw, the shape and colour of their eyes, even down to the length of their feet. They took in everything as if it were the last time they would ever see each other. Before Brennan did something she would later regret, she turned away. She began walking back towards the group when she took in what they were doing.

Cam had a sad smile on her face, her eyes moist with unshed tears.

Hodgins had a look that one could only describe as heartbroken…or maybe it was annoyed.

Daisy had an expression that was impatience mixed with a 'the-Titanic-just-sunk' look.

Sweets…well Sweets looked like he needed to record something.

And Angela…

Angela.

Angela was frantically waving her hands in the air and angrily mouthing something to Brennan.

Ki-

Kiss.

Ok, Brennan got that part but the rest was a jumble.

"I can't read lips" Brennan called out.

"Kiss him Sweetie!" Angela screamed at the top of her lungs. Almost everyone in the airport stopped and stared at her…including Booth.

"Sorry" she apologized. Angela ran up to Brennan and put her hands on her shoulders. "Kiss him."

"No" Brennan shook her head.

"Just do it Sweetie. Kiss him" Angela smiled and nodded.

"No, I can't" Brennan insisted.

"Yes, you can!" Angela snarled before she smiled again "and you will. Now go get him before he leaves." she pushed her friend towards where Booth was still standing.

"Was that you yelling Angela?" Booth asked "actually don't answer that, I already know the answer."

"She wants me to kiss you" Brennan told him, her arms crossed defensively over her chest.

"You weren't meant to tell him!" Angela smacked her forehead "it was meant to be like on the movies. You were meant to run into his arms and kiss the living day lights out of him!"

"I don't know what that means."

"Just kiss him" Angela said.

"No" Brennan retorted. Booth was standing in between the two women, his head moving back and forth with each comment.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes! Bren just do it before I force you two into a room!"

"Angela I'm not going to do it because that's not how it's meant to be! It wasn't meant to end like this! We weren't meant to kiss in the airport before we go our separate ways and don't see each other for a year!" Brennan yelled before her face softened…slightly.

"Oh…so you've thought about it hey?" Angela raised her eyebrows and grinned.

"Angela" the anthropologist growled.

"She just growled at me" Angela turned to Booth "did you hear that?"

"Yes I did" he answered, his hand resting on Brennan's shoulder. "Angela just" Booth made a shooing motion with his hand "go back over there for a minute."

"Oh…..ooohhhhhh" Angela wiggled her eyebrows "you guys want some privacy…I get it."

"Angela" now it was Booth's turn to growl.

"Ok, ok…growl no more…here's me" Angela began walking backwards "leaving."

Booth and Brennan both shoved their hands in their pockets. She suddenly found something very interesting about her shoes.

"Bones." Booth murmured under his breath. "You know that if I kiss you, I won't be able to stop."

"I know" Brennan wiped a tear from her cheek "that's not always a bad thing you know?"

"Yeah well, then you wouldn't be going to malu-whatever and I wouldn't be going back to the army. We need this Bones." Booth pulled Brennan into his chest and held her tightly. "Don't cry."

"Shhh" she grumbled.

"Sorry" he said sarcastically.

"I'm trying to listen to your heart. It's very loud in here and it's hard to hear your heart."

"Sorry" he said sincerely. "Find anything abnormal."

"No, but when I talk, your heartbeat quickens" Brennan replied. "I find it quite pleasing."

* * *

"What do you think they're talking about?" Hodgins asked.

"I don't know, but man, this is a great change in their relationship" Sweets said nodding his head "do you see the display of emotion the-"

"Sweets, you're ruining the moment" Angela butted in.

"Awww, it's so sweet. I wish I had a Booth." Daisy said, completely oblivious to the harsh effect of her words on Sweets.

"I think he should just kiss her" Cam said, everyone whipped around and gave her a look "what?"

"You threatened to throw water on Angela and I, and right now you're saying that they should kiss?" Hodgins crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes they should. They're not working right now so I don't really care with they suck faces. Besides, it's about time."

"Oh Cam, this is a whole other side of you I didn't know you had." Angela hi-fived Cam and grinned.

* * *

"I've really got to go Booth" Brennan said, but didn't let go. "I need to get on my plane."

"Ok Bones." Booth unwrapped his arms from around her and took a step back. He held her by the shoulders and smiled at her. "Go on Bones, I'll be here when you get back." Brennan nodded and took a step closer to him. She reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

"It takes my brain time to register what my heart is feeling, even though the heart has no feeling, but" she paused and smiled "you weren't the only one who knew."

**The End**


End file.
